Nuestros momentos juntos
by bellhitsugaya
Summary: Serie de One shots, todos con ¡HitsuRuki! "Porque son aquellos momentos que estamos jutos los que más atesoro en mi corazón y los que me hacen llegar más allá de mi límite". Cada One shot es independiente del otro y si tengo suficientes requisitos pueden llegar a ser historias multichapter.


One shot

Sus ojos eran tan fríos como el hielo que controlaba, mientras miraba fijamente a aquel que en ese momento amenazaba su única felicidad

-Rukia quédate detrás de mí- susurró a su esposa poniéndose delante de ella de forma protectora y autoritaria, pero la determinación estaba en sus ojos morados, como una llama que una vez se prendía nunca se apagaría de nuevo

-No, yo me quedaré a tu lado, no voy a dejar que pelees solo- respondió ella tocando su zampakuto lista para sumergirse en la batalla que definitivamente estaba próxima, Toshiro suspiró sabiendo que era imposible hacerla retroceder llegado a este punto, y la miró a los ojos con gran preocupación

-Entonces prométeme que pondrás tu seguridad por encima de todo- le suplicó conociendo lo poco que le importaba si salía herida o no para derrotar al enemigo, ella, viendo las emociones que transmitían sus ojos con tanta fuerza no tuvo otra elección más que asentir, dejando un poco más tranquilo al albino que le era de gran importancia desde que lo conoció. Sin más por lo que preocuparse su atención regresó a la mutación de Hollow que se encontraba frente a ellos, con una máscara completamente roja y una sonrisa sedienta de sangre

-¡Reina sobre los cielos Hyorinmaru!- llamó Hitsugaya a su zampakuto haciendo que esta cambiara de forma, y acercándose al Hollow para dar su primer golpe

-¡Danza Sode no Shirayuki!- Rukia convocó también a su espada y sin perder el tiempo fue al ataque del enemigo. Decir que el Hollow era increíblemente rápido era entendible si una teniente y un capitán del gotei 13 se veían en la dificultad de hacerle daño, pero eso poco desanimó a los controladores del frío, ya que actuando como pareja su sincronización era impecable y la forma de intercambiar estrategias sin necesidad de palabras todavía mejor, además de que al ser del mismo elemento, que la temperatura bajara y los pisos se llenaran de hielo y nieve solo les daba más ventaja sobre el enemigo, pero como todo ser viviente, los dos pequeños shinigamis se empezaron a cansar por lo que tuvieron que acudir a sus más poderosas formas

-¡Bankai!- gritaron al unísono desplegando grandes cantidades de reiatsu que habían estado conteniendo, Rukia miró a su esposo que estaba cubierto la mayor parte por hielo, dándole las garras y alas de un dragón de hielo y sonrió de lado, él también le dirigió una sonrisa de lado al verla en su hermosa forma de bankai con un yukata blanco, de hermosos bordados, y con el pelo del mismo color, sin importar cuántas veces la veía nunca dejaba de asombrarse por la increíble belleza que ella desplegaba no solo en su bankai, que no era en vano el más hermoso del seireitei, si no también en todo momento, y esa era una de las muchas razones por a que se había enamorado tan profundamente de ella.

Después de su ligero intercambio, que no duró más de unos segundos, con gran rapidez se dirigieron al Hollow listos para terminar esta batalla y regresar a dar el informe de la misión. Cada uno de sus golpes combinados asestaba en el Hollow debilitándolo más y más, aunque por supuesto esto no significa que ellos no recibieran daños por las afiladas garras que la criatura movía con una agilidad sobrehumana, ya para el momento en el que sus respiraciones eran irregulares y su aliento se veía fácilmente fue cuando asestaron el golpe final que hizo que el Hollow cayera y ellos, seguros del fin de la pelea, bajaran la guardia.

-Uff, tardamos más de lo que pensé-comentó la shinigami de cabello negro luego de deshacer cuidadosamente su bankai, pero todavía con su shikai

-Si, era más ágil de lo que parecía- afirmó Hitsugaya ya con su zampakuto en su funda y listo para partir al gotei 13 dando por terminado su misión, aunque ajeno a ellos el Hollow con sus últimas fuerzas se apareció rápidamente detrás del capitán para dar un golpe decisivo, pero Rukia, que se percató del movimiento del Hollow antes de que fuera tarde, con todas sus fuerzas y la rapidez que pudo usar se atravesó entre el enemigo y su amado recibiendo el daño por completo.

Solo cuando el cuerpo de la shinigami cayó al piso fue cuando el capitán salió del horror de voltearse solo para ver a la mujer que amaba recibir el ataque que estaba dirigido a él, y en ese momento sintió como una gran cólera le invadía e alma y cegado por su ira desenvainó su espada y solo con fuerza bruta atravesó la máscara del Hollow haciendo que este en su agonía soltara un grito desgarrador para luego desaparecer como una sombra.

Ya con la amenaza fuera de plano, su mente regresó a la shinigami que se encontraba inconsciente, sangrando en el frío piso y rápidamente se puso a su lado revisando la gravedad de la herida, sus ropas estaban rasgadas en la parte del pecho por tres líneas diagonales paralelas la una de la otra y de ellas brotaba abundante sangre denotando la profundidad de las heridas.

Los puños del capitán se pusieron blancos de la presión y su mente repetía una y otra vez como todo era su culpa por haber bajado la guardia, pero poniendo de lado sus sentimientos, la agarró en brazos y con su fuerza restante se fue shumpeando hacia el gotei 13, más específicamente a la cuarta división, esperando que allá pudieran salvar la vida de la única persona que iluminaba su alrededor con solo estar a su lado.

Una vez en presencia de la capitana Unohana, ella rápidamente se llevó a la pequeña teniente cuyas ropas ahora estaban manchadas casi completamente de sangre, y dejó al capitán, en la sala de espera con su haori blanco ahora manchado de rojo, y sentimientos de culpa y preocupación en la perfectamente blanca sala donde ya muchas veces había estado y muchas veces había recibido noticias tanto buenas como desgarradoras.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche el capitán se quedó sentado en una silla, negándose a que curaran sus heridas menores, esperando impacientemente a que le dieran noticias de sobre el estado de su esposa, por ello cuando la capitana salió de la habitación donde habían estado tratando a la pequeña Kuchiki con una sonrisa maternal, Toshiro no pudo evitar sentir como un peso se iba de sus hombros y cierto alivio llegaba a él.

-Ella ha sido muy fuerte, a pesar de la profundidad de sus heridas y la gran pérdida de sangre, en ningún momento ha dejado de pelear para mantenerse con nosotros- explicó la capitana de la cuarta división dejando que el orgullo por las ansias de vivir de su paciente se colara por su voz, por supuesto, Hitsugaya no podía sentirse más orgulloso de la fuerza de su pequeña compañera y, con una leve sonrisa se le fue permitido entrar en la habitación donde la paciente reposaba.

El shinigami, ya con más tranquilidad y cierta alegría se sentó junto a la cama de su amada y tapó con una de sus varoniles y callosas manos, la pequeña y delicada mano de su esposa, que dormía en la cama con una expresión de paz que alegraba el alma y, reposando su cabeza cerca de la de ella, el cansancio que había estado ignorando todo este tiempo por fin reclamó su cuerpo haciéndolo entrar a la inconsciencia.

La escena que la pareja hacía era tan tranquilizadora y calmante que las personas de la división que, de vez en cuando entraban a chequear el estado de la paciente, no queriendo arruinarlo, hacían lo que tenían que hacer rápida y silenciosamente y se iban, cuidadosos de no despertar a ninguno de los dos. A la mañana siguiente, la teniente abrió lentamente sus parpados y al divisar al shinigami de cabellos blancos como la nieve durmiendo agarrado de su mano, una radiante sonrisa se estableció en su rostro y con todo el amor y la delicadeza posible, empezó a acariciar los suaves y sedosos cabellos de él con su mano libre, haciéndolo despertar con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de ella y clavando sus intensos ojos turquesa con los amatista de su esposa.

-Hey, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó suavemente el albino mientras se reincorporaba, nunca soltando su mano, Rukia entrelazó sus dedos con los de él

-Si, una herida como esa nunca podría conmigo- contestó ella orgullosa y segura de su fuerza, pero rápidamente su semblante cambió a uno de tristeza, alarmando a su compañero

-Lo siento no pude mantener mi promesa-se disculpó la shinigami mirando a otra parte mientras recordaba la promesa que le había hecho, él le garro la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?- le preguntó aun sabiendo su respuesta

-Para nada. Lo volvería a hacer su fuese necesario- contestó ella con una mirada decidida y sin ningún atisbo de duda, él suspiró y le soltó la barbilla

-Entonces no hay de que disculparte- dijo él y antes de que Rukia pudiera decir otra cosa prosiguió, esta vez con una sonrisa

-Cuando me casé contigo acepté tu completa falta de egoísmo y tus ansias de proteger a los demás sin importar el costo, y sin duda alguna las amé tanto como a ti, por eso es que siempre trato de hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte, no quiero que cosas como estas pasen- Toshiro explicó con una increíble gentileza y Rukia no pudo evitar sentirse muy agradecida por todo lo que tenía, desenlazando sus dedos, la shinigami soltó la mano de su esposo y lo abrazó trayéndolo a su cama, él no tardó en salir de su sorpresa y rodearla con sus brazos de forma protectora juntándolos todavía más

-Te amo Toshiro- declaró Rukia contenta con la muestra de cariño, por parte de su muy celoso y posesivo compañero, con una gran sonrisa

-Yo también te amo Rukia- respondió él y besó suavemente la cabeza de ella para luego poner su barbilla encima, y los dos se quedaron en la cama abrazados, agradecidos por tenerse el uno al otro para afrontar todo lo que se le avecinaba en el no muy lejano futuro.

 **NA:¡Hola!, se que tengos otras historias que todavía no he terminado pero cuando llega la inspiración simplemente llega, además de que quería tratar otra forma de narrar una historia, asi que dejen un comentario de que les pareció y si les gustaría que hiciera de esto un facfiction multichapter, gracias por leerXD**


End file.
